


Torn Home

by daBOSSz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: She could no longer deny it: he seemed to be abandoning her again, and this time, she was starting to question her own feelings for him.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net in May, 2020)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Rising Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VII is wholly the property of Square Enix. No money is being made from this story.
> 
> I was inspired to write this based on a fic I read long ago. Sadly, it's been so long that I cannot remember the title, author, or even series it was written for (just the general plot), so I can only say thank you to whoever the author was for the idea. Hope you enjoy it.

_"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."_

Tifa put her phone away, caught up in a storm of emotions that had been exacerbating every day for weeks, if not months. Her husband had just called to tell her he was coming home that night. It should have brought her excitement to see him again, but it didn't, and the reasons why were too numerous.

He'd been gone for five weeks with barely any communication.

He'd been doing this for half a year.

Her calls to him were almost always going straight to voicemail. Again.

The few times she'd been able to reach him, he'd given her horrible excuses.

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to think he was true to his word: that these increasingly longer trips were all business-related, that there wasn't anything sinister he was doing behind her back, and that he was fully committed to her, but weeks and months dragged on with less and less contact.

At the beginning, he'd at least call every few days to check in on her and the children. Now, he'd just called for the first time since his last visit home five weeks ago and told her nothing except that he'd be back that night and gone again in the morning. To say she was finding this predicament increasingly difficult would be the biggest understatement she could make.

To make matters worse, this wasn't the first time he'd made her feel like he was abandoning her.

He'd walked out on her three years ago with nary a word. She later found his supplies at the Sector 5 church and discovered that he'd contracted Geostigma. She lashed out at him for giving up on himself, and it was only later that she'd been informed by Marlene that he didn't start losing hope until after he persistently tried to find a cure for Denzel's sake.

It took some time to repair the fractures that had formed from his decision to leave, but he assured her that he was here to stay. That was when he finally came forth with his feelings for her, and she finally allowed herself to be swept off her feet by him.

He proposed to her shortly after they'd welcomed Shelke into their family. Their engagement was brief, and they were married in the same church. It was a small ceremony attended only by friends who they'd all considered family, and it went perfectly.

She thought she received her fairy tale ending that day. She thought the past was finally behind them, and for a while after their wedding, it certainly felt that way. She'd continued running the bar, and he'd been out on his daily deliveries with the occasional long-distance trip keeping him away for a few days, but he'd always come home to her and their family.

Then, six months ago, it began to change. He started leaving on longer delivery trips more frequently: first a week, then two weeks. She was a bit suspicious, but she quickly suppressed those suspicions, convinced that it would not be a repeat of the past.

Sadly, it only got worse. The trips lasted longer. Communication grew fainter. Every time she asked him about it, he gave her pretty much the same, drawn-out excuses: he'd accepted too many deliveries at once, more and more of his customers lived farther and farther away from Edge, etc.

She believed him because she wanted to, but more so because she needed to. After all, they were no longer just two childhood friends who had developed crushes on each other. They were no longer stuck in a will-they, won't-they loop that carried well into their adult years. They were married now, and they'd sealed their fates to each other when they stood inside the Sector 5 church and declared their vows in front of all their close friends on that euphoric day.

Tifa found herself aimlessly wandering into the bedroom she shared with him and staring at the framed marriage certificate hanging above their bed. It was a short document, but she didn't even need to read anything other than her own name to remind herself of the commitment they'd made to each other that day: Tifa Lockhart Strife.

She was the one who insisted on changing her name for him. He'd suggested that she keep her maiden name, but she wanted to wear both family names with pride, to show that he was just as much a part of her as her bloodline. Now, with him gone for stretches of time and her feeling ever more distant, her new name felt more like a trap than a display of affection.

She'd fallen for him long before she realized it, long before she even understood her own feelings. Perhaps it wasn't his noble pursuit of a cure for Denzel, but those same feelings she'd held onto since childhood that allowed her to forgive him so quickly when he abandoned her the first time. Perhaps it was those same feelings again that convinced her to be persuaded by his worn-down excuses this time.

Now, perhaps it was those same feelings that made her into such a fool, blinding her to the possibility that he might be deserting her again.

Tifa didn't want to go down that road, but with every moment that Cloud wasn't home, she found it harder to turn back from such thoughts. Had her feelings for him realized themselves so early in her life that they blinded her to her own sense of logic?

She looked to the stand beside the bed at the propped-up family portrait they'd taken about a month after their wedding. It had replaced the old one that featured just her, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel, before Shelke came into their lives. It reflected a time when she was still convinced that the past was past and that such feelings of abandonment would never surface again.

Shelke had been a blessing to Tifa just as much as Marlene and Denzel had been. Ever since she established herself at Seventh Heaven, Shelke had developed a serious interest in bartending, and Tifa was more than happy to take the young gal under her wing to teach her the ropes. Business had been booming as Edge continued to grow, and there were plenty of times when Tifa found herself overwhelmed by her work. With Cloud away, it was during those times that Shelke almost always stepped in to ease Tifa's load.

"You gave me a home," Shelke would always say when Tifa thanked her. "It's the least I could do."

She's done more than that though. Shelke was the company Tifa needed when Cloud wasn't around. While Marlene and Denzel fulfilled Tifa's motherly nature, Shelke was closer in age to Tifa; thus, the two could discuss matters that she never could in front of the children.

Still though, she never dared to speak of the tenuousness that had grown from her marriage or show any signs of tension. For the sake of her family, Tifa had to project her strong-adult persona.

Inevitably, her thoughts returned to the spiky-haired blond man in the portrait, the man whose name she now bore and the only one to whom she was willing to show any signs of vulnerability. He'd been there for her in her greatest times of need, from the day Nibelheim burned down to the day Meteor fell. She'd always held onto the promise he made to her atop the Nibeheim water tower when they were teenagers, and he'd stayed true to that promise on too many occasions to count.

However, he'd also left her side too frequently. The first time he did so, when he headed to Midgar to join SOLDIER, he'd at least had the understanding to notify her well in advance. She never held that departure against him of course, since he was pursuing his dreams, but what she never told him was how she'd already felt about him by then. The day he took off for Midgar was the same day in which she realized the full extent of her blossoming feelings for him, and looking at it this way, it seemed as though he had left her behind just as she had grown close to him.

They'd separated a few times during their quest to stop Sephiroth, but she never faulted him for those since he was not himself. Yet he separated from her willingly when he became himself, keeping his Geostigma a secret before taking off. Even with his absence tormenting her long after his return, she'd put this departure behind her because her feelings for him were simply too strong. Besides, they were not even officially together when he left, and she figured she'd made the right decision when he finally confessed to her that his feelings for her were mutual.

Now? What could he have left to say this time? What legitimate reasons did he have to be away for so long again? His delivery service often called on him to be away for days at a time, but a week or two? Weeks that eventually became over a month? Even if what he'd kept insisting was true, couldn't he at least have the courtesy to contact her more frequently? Didn't he understand how lonely and lost she'd feel without his presence?

The same thoughts that had swarmed through Tifa's mind countless times started to plague her again despite every attempt to squash them. What was he running from this time? What secret was he hiding from her now? What kind of man would walk out on his own wife the way he seemed to have done? What about the children? Did he still care about them? Did he still care about her?

Worst of all: could he have found another?

Impossible. She knew him too well. She knew he loved her. She was why he ran off to join SOLDIER. That's why he came back and stayed, right? That's why he confessed to her, proposed to her, and married her, right? Why would he spend his entire life up until now doing everything for her only to give himself to someone else?

However, the longer he dragged out these periods of absence, the more she couldn't help but feel that he was growing apart from her. After all, why would he have started doing this in the first place if his affections for her weren't dissipating? Did her feelings no longer matter to him?

If so, should she still care about him?

"No," Tifa told herself. "I can't go there."

Why not though? What made the most sense given her situation right now? Should she still be holding onto her deepest affections for him if he's out there for such lengthy periods of time doing who-knows-what by his own choice? How much longer would she allow him to do this to her before she finally woke up to the reality she was facing?

No, she could no longer suppress it. She may have cared about him since childhood, but that affection was weakening by the day. The certificate hanging above their bed was starting to lose its sentimental value. It was frightening to her that these feelings of indifference were even a possibility, but she would be completely dishonest if she tried to deny them anymore.

Tifa walked out of the bedroom, closed the door, and headed down to the bar. The evening rush would be coming soon, and she had to put on her enthusiastic attitude for her patrons the way she did every day.

She had to get through the next few hours cheerily before Cloud came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this first chapter? If you have any constructive feedback, please feel free to leave a review/comment. Thanks for reading!


	2. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who've read and reviewed. As someone who doesn't consider himself a die-hard FFVII fan, it really means a lot to me that other fans are enjoying this story. Without further ado, here's chapter two (rhyming FTW).

She managed to get through the evening rush with a smile, having perfected her business-like demeanor from years of experience. Most of the customers simply had their fills and left without saying much, and while she was certain she'd been professional enough to hide her emotional distress from her personal life, she wouldn't have been surprised if some of her more astute patrons were able to discern that something was troubling her.

Of course, none of them would've said a word even if they'd sensed her worries. Seventh Heaven had been around long enough that the regulars all understood not to ask its owner such questions. She did get the occasional pry from a patron who'd downed a little too much liquor, but she'd learned how to brush them off since her days at the old Seventh Heaven in Sector 7. Tifa Lockhart Strife was simply not someone who divulged any information about her personal life to those outside of her inner circle.

However, as soon as the last patron exited and the doors locked, her mind inevitably directed her thoughts back to her inner turmoil. He'd walk in those same doors soon enough, and she still hadn't figured out how she was going to address the giant elephant that would dominate the room. Should she ignore him? Explode at him? Talk to him passive-aggressively? As she cleaned the tables and washed the glasses, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, knowing that, regardless of how she approached the situation, she'd find little resolution tonight barring a miracle.

She still didn't know how to feel—how she should feel—when she finished scrubbing the final glass and heard Fenrir's engine outside the doors. Her mind was racing, unable to reach a decision about what to do or say, and she found herself walking to one of the tables and sitting down to continue drowning herself in her own thoughts before she even realized it.

She heard keys being inserted into a lock, and seconds later, the door opened. Her husband stepped in.

"Tifa, I'm home," he said rather dimly.

"Lock the door behind you, please, and close the window," she responded in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Of course," he swiftly replied and did as he was told, then made his way over to the table where she was seated. "Everything okay with you?"

"What do you think, Cloud?" she asked, showing some irritation in her voice. Part of her couldn't even believe he'd asked such a question. Did he truly think that a five-week absence with almost no communication would be okay in any way at all with her?

Fortunately, he understood her tone. Rather than physically approach her to show his affection, he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down to face her.

"The kids…" he said, perhaps sensing the tension in her voice and wanting to make sure no one was around.

"Not here," she answered.

"Where are they?" he asked, and she heard him slightly sigh in relief as he spoke.

"Marlene's with Barret," came her response. "Denzel and Shelke are at WRO headquarters with Reeve."

She wasn't sure if it was better for the children to be home or away at this time. She knew they missed him and would've loved to spend some time with him, however little time they had before he departed again, but their presence would've also made it impossible for her to confront him about her mixed emotions.

"Hm," was all she heard from him as a moment of uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them.

Difficulty in communicating their feelings wasn't new. Struggling to open up to each other was the reason it took them so long to finally become a couple. It may have felt blissful for a long while afterward, but here they were again, falling back into their old habits of not being able to verbally express themselves.

For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder if they'd moved too quickly after he finally opened up to her. Perhaps they should've given their relationship more time to mature before getting engaged and married. Maybe then, she could have seen something to make her stop…

Once again, these thoughts were starting to fester in her mind, and she hated them. Still though, she couldn't shake them, and she worried where they were taking her.

It was at this time when she felt his hands on hers, and she finally tilted her head to meet his Mako eyes.

Yet as soon as she saw them, she pulled her hands away.

"No, Cloud," she said flatly, looking away again.

"Tifa, I…" he spoke, reaching toward her once more.

"I said no!" she exclaimed, jerking her hands back this time and turning to her side to avoid facing him directly.

He sighed, realizing the futility of his action.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he uttered.

"Sorry for what?" came her response, and she knew he could detect the upset tone.

"Everything," he spoke, never raising his voice. "Not being home for so long. Not being here with you."

"Why not?" she said sternly. "Why aren't you here with me?"

Another few seconds of silence that seemed like hours fell between them.

"I've…" he paused as though he was trying to think of an excuse, "…just been so busy."

It was the same phrase he'd said over and over again previously, and to her, it was now nothing more than background noise.

"Busy?" came her voice in a much more demanding tone. "Busy? So busy that you can't even bother to call me for five straight weeks? Cloud, have you forgotten that I'm your wife?"

"I know, I know," he said. "And of course I haven't forgotten. You're the most important person in the world to me…"

"Oh, what a way to show me that I am!" she interrupted. "I'm so important that you'd rather be not be near me for the better part of six months!"

She tried to calm herself down a bit before she crossed the threshold that would result in a complete loss of control, and she was thankful that her martial arts training had disciplined her enough to almost never get near that threshold.

"I know, Tifa," she heard him say, still not raising his voice. "You have every right to be mad at me."

He certainly wasn't making this easy.

"Tell me," she said in both a forceful and pleading tone. "Tell me, Cloud. What have you been out there doing for this long? I'm your wife; don't I have a right to know? Just tell me!"

She lifted her head to look up at him. He was still sitting in the same position across the table, seemingly having never moved.

"I…" he stuttered. "I've just been…working hard, that's all. Making deliveries, doing what I always do…"

Rage was building up in her again as he failed once more to answer her question.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sighed.

"I'm not kidding, Tifa," he quickly said. "I promise you I'm not, and I'm doing this for us."

"You've got to be kidding me, Cloud Strife!" her voice was louder again. "You seriously think you can pull this same bullshit of an excuse on me again? And you have the audacity to say it's for us?"

Hearing her swear caused him to shrink back a little. He knew she wasn't one to curse even when she was angry, so if he hadn't realized the gravity of the situation yet, she knew he must've by now.

"It is for us though!" he pleaded softly to no avail.

"Who are you trying to fool, Cloud?" she quickly argued back. "You're out there roaming around while I'm here worried sick about you! You want to do something for us? Come home! Your family needs you here!" She paused for a moment before uttering her next words in a slightly softer tone. "I need you here."

She wondered if she should have admitted her need to him, because such a declaration of vulnerability could open the door for him to take advantage of her should he so choose to. If he heard her desperation…

Once more, she had to wrestle her mind away from those thoughts. He wasn't her challenger in a fight who always sought to gain the upper hand. He was her husband, and he couldn't…shouldn't…wouldn't…seize an opportunity to walk over her, would he?

"I know you do, Tifa," he spoke up again. "Believe me, I want to be home more."

She wasn't going to fall for this.

"Oh, don't give me that, Cloud!" she said sternly. "If you really wanted to be home more, you would be. You would alter your delivery schedules so that you were home more."

More silence came, and Tifa shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"You're right," she heard him declare. "You're absolutely right."

No, he couldn't have just admitted…

"But my schedules are the way they are for a reason," he continued. "Tifa, I promise you. I'm doing this for us. Just…give me a little more time. Please. I promise you it'll be worth it!"

He was rambling yet again, giving her the same drabble she'd heard countless times. He'd phrased it differently each time, but the message was always the same vague declarations. She'd spent all this time trying to get some sort of clarity about his situation, and he'd simply led her in circles.

"Cloud…" she said, exasperated.

"Tifa, you know I don't make promises lightly," he quickly cut in.

Ouch! He was right about that. Despite her apprehension toward him at the moment, she knew she'd always been able to count on him to keep his promises. If his track record was any indication, then it would be highly likely that he meant what he said this time as well.

However, his conduct over these last six months had raised too many red flags for her to simply accept his word on the matter. The constant lack of communication, the infrequent trips home, and the vague explanations all pointed toward him hiding something that he didn't want her to know. He'd done it once when he didn't reveal his Geostigma to her, and if he'd become secretive with her for a second time, then she would be the one who deserved to feel ashamed for letting him fool her again.

She thought long and hard before choosing her next words.

"I know you don't," she said. "This time though, I can't believe you."

She waited for his response, but he said nothing. Instead, his head dropped down in defeat.

"Cloud, this has been too much," she continued. "You can't expect me to think you're the same man I married if you've been distant for this long. When we married, you promised me you'd be here for me, and for the last six months, all you've done is push yourself away from me again."

His head remained down as she hoped her words were sinking in.

"I never meant for this to happen," he said. "I just got so caught up in…"

"Stop, Cloud," she interrupted. "I've heard enough. You don't need to give me the same drab again. Whether or not you meant for this to happen doesn't matter now. It has. You've put our marriage…no, our entire relationship…on the ropes. Tell me: how do you propose we move forward with this?"

"I told you already," he responded, trying his best to not sound frustrated. "Just give me some more time, and I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

"I figured you'd say that," she sighed, shaking her head.

The moments of silence that kept interrupting their conversation were becoming unbearable, and Tifa knew she wouldn't get a satisfactory answer from him tonight. Still though, there was one question that nagged at her, and while she contemplated not asking it, she had to know.

"Who is she?" she asked, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Who is who?" he replied. His answer wasn't immediate, but it wasn't dragged out either, and he had a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"Who have you been seeing behind my back?" she clarified.

His confused face gave way to one of surprise, and for the first time that night, he raised his voice.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" he asked, sounding like he felt insulted. "Tifa, I'd never cheat on you! That thought wouldn't even cross my mind!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think you're doing out there?" she made sure to respond in a tone louder than his. "You don't call or speak with me for weeks at a time! When I call, you never pick up!"

"Tifa…" he said, but quickly paused to think about his next words. "Look, I don't blame you for thinking this. I don't blame you for any of this. You're right. I put our marriage on the ropes. I know you don't want to hear it anymore, because it's gotten old, but I need to say it, because it's the truth: everything I'm doing is for us, and I'm absolutely not cheating on you. You're my life, Tifa. Please, just give me some time, and I promise you this whole matter will be straightened out."

His words should've meant so much to her, but at the moment, all she could think about was the pain his distance had caused her. She wanted to believe him, but the feelings of abandonment that his absence had triggered in her prevented it. Maybe this was the moment that her logical side was finally coming into fruition to overrule the emotions that were once responsible for guiding her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," she replied to his plea. "Not this time. You've left me for too long now. I don't even know how I should feel about you anymore."

With those words, she got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Tifa…" she heard him call out to her.

"Please don't," came her response. "You should get some sleep. Maybe I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

She headed for the bedroom, making absolutely certain that she locked the door upon entry.

* * *

Pure exhaustion put her to sleep quickly that night, and she woke up the next morning surprisingly refreshed. However, that momentary bliss was disrupted as soon as she walked downstairs and saw her husband already sitting there.

"Morning, Tifa," he said, failing to hide the downcast tone of his voice. "I made us breakfast."

"Thanks," she replied, trying to force a smile that would not come.

She sat at the bar on the stool next to him, and despite being physically close, she couldn't have felt further away emotionally. They ate in silence, unable to stop the tension from refilling the air. When they finished, he took the plates and washed them up for her.

"When are you leaving?" she asked as soon as he was done, never having moved from where she was sitting.

"I was just about to," he answered with a clear twinge of disappointment.

"How long will you be gone this time?" she said, sounding like she didn't even care.

"Not long," he replied. "Just a few days to about a week this time."

She hated how her next words seemingly came out so easily.

"Why don't you stay out for a little longer?" she said with no hint of a joking tone at all.

"Wait, what?" came his response. "I thought you wanted me home more."

For the first time in a long time, Tifa felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know any more," she sighed as she spoke. "I think it's best if we took some time apart, and I mean actually apart and not just you being out there while I stress out about you here."

She looked at his face and saw his surprised expression.

"Please, Tifa, you can't mean that," he managed to say.

"I wish I didn't," she replied in a deadpan voice.

"I need to go, or I'll be late for my first delivery," he informed, sounding somewhat uncertain about what he should do next. "I don't want us to say goodbye like this, Teef. Can we at least agree on something?"

Sadly, she knew they couldn't, at least not in the limited amount of time that remained before his departure. She desperately wanted to feel certain about her affection for him, but that certainty was eluding her by the day. Being apart more might not be the best solution, but it was something she desired now, at least to have an opportunity to refocus on where she wanted to be in their marriage.

There was only one way she could convey her uncertainty to him.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," she said, reaching for her left ring finger. "I really need some time to think."

She removed the jeweled band that symbolized the bonds they'd formed at the Sector 5 church on that joyous day, placed it in his palm, and closed his fist.

"I have to get the bar ready for the day," she softly spoke as she released his hand and let her first tear trickle down her face. "You should go. You don't want to be late."

She got up from her seat and walked to the bar, making sure her back faced him as she started her preparations. She didn't turn around until the sound of his footsteps could no longer be heard. As Fenrir's engine faded into the distance, a few more tears fell from her eyes.

In the past, she'd felt lost without him. Now, for the first time ever, she felt lost about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is too melancholic. It's not my intention to tear them down, but I needed the strain in their relationship to radiate. If you're entertained so far, thank you. Please feel free to leave me any constructive feedback you may have.


	3. Loss and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all of you who've read up to this point! Unlike Cloud in Chapter 2, I won't waste your time with more drag, so here is the third chapter.

Cloud's heart was sinking as Seventh Heaven faded in his rear-view mirror. From the beginning, he knew this course of action he'd chosen would be an enormous gamble. He knew the risks he was taking when he made his decision to go forward with this all those months ago, and that there was a possibility that his choices would lead to this. He was banking an awful lot on the strength of Tifa's and his relationship. Now that strength was waning, and while he'd seen the signs of fragility for quite some time already, her handing him the ring he'd placed on her finger when he married her made him feel as though his entire world was about to crumble.

She was right about everything. He truly had no excuses this time. Leaving for Midgar to join SOLDIER was acceptable. Leaving her behind when he had Geostigma because he did not want to burden her was terrible but still understandable from a certain angle and to a certain degree. This, however, was different from both. He wasn't chasing a dream or surrendering to fate. He was simply taking a chance—an enormous chance—because he trusted that this decision would be the most beneficial.

Seeing Tifa in pain the previous night had him feeling dead inside, knowing he was the cause of such pain. The weight of holding onto Tifa's ring felt heavier than Meteor, but Cloud couldn't turn back now. He'd been traveling down this path for months; as much as his desperation cried for him to turn Fenrir around, race back into Seventh Heaven, and surrender himself to Tifa, he could not allow all the effort he'd put in during the past half-year to be in vain. He had to stay on course.

"There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on," Barret's all-too-familiar words rang in his head.

Mentally sewing his heart back together as best as he could, Cloud rode forward and out of Edge's city limits, determined to finish what he started.

This would be for her…for them.

* * *

"You did what?!" Yuffie screamed in a voice that echoed across the bar.

"I handed him my ring," Tifa repeated, unable to hide the twinge of shame in her voice.

"Oh, Teef, I knew you were having problems with him, but how could they have gotten this bad?" Yuffie exclaimed more than questioned.

"Ask Cloud," Tifa answered indifferently. "I'm not the one out there for weeks, not coming home and not calling."

It had been a day since Cloud left, and Tifa was thankful that the customers never seemed to stop coming throughout the previous day. They gave her the necessary distraction from the events of Cloud's brief visit home, and Tifa's discipline helped her stay focused on her job while the bar was open. Of course, such a distraction wouldn't last forever, and the moment she closed the bar, her thoughts went back to what happened between the two of them.

Somehow, she managed to sleep on it, but Yuffie showed up this morning and immediately took note of the jewelry that was now missing from her finger. Tifa soon found herself in the same position as she was with Cloud the other night: sitting in the same chair and speaking with her companion across the same table.

"This isn't the end, is it?" Yuffie asked directly. "No, it can't be."

Tifa sighed. Yuffie could always be counted on to speak without filters. As annoying as her forwardness sometimes was, at least Tifa knew she'd never have to wonder if Yuffie wasn't being honest with her thoughts.

"No, it's not," Tifa tried to reassure her ninja friend but couldn't contain herself from dishing back some honesty of her own. "At least I hope it isn't."

"It won't be," said Yuffie. "You and him have no end."

"What do you mean by that?" Tifa asked.

"Teef, we all see it," Yuffie answered, shooting Tifa a "yeah, it's that obvious" look. "You've been fondling over each other longer than any of us have known you."

"Yeah, but feelings can change," Tifa remarked. "What does this have to do with us now?"

"You're hitting a rough patch, that's all," Yuffie replied. "Everyone has those with the ones they care about. I mean, my father and I were at each other's throats for years, and we had to beat each other to a bloody pulp before we started mending our differences."

Tifa couldn't control the slight smile that formed on her face from remembering that moment at the Wutai Pagoda: Yuffie and Godo were lying on the floor, having fully exhausted themselves from their battle, and laughing harder than a pack of hyenas.

"If I can do it with a man who I thought dishonored our family and his people, then you can do it with him," Yuffie said.

Tifa's brief smile disappeared and curved in the other direction once more.

"I don't know, Yuf," she responded. "I wish it were that easy."

"Come on, why do you and Spike have to overcomplicate everything?" Yuffie asked in both a playful and serious tone. "We all thought you were done dragging us through the mud when you finally got hitched."

Had those words come from someone outside of her circle, Tifa would've immediately put the speaker in his or her place for both trivializing the situation and trying to divert the focus elsewhere. Yuffie, however, knew them too well to speak from such intentions.

"Yuf, feelings are complicated," Tifa said, even though she knew she was stating the obvious. "I just don't know how I should feel about him anymore."

"You know how you feel about him, Teef!" came Yuffie's quick retort. "You say feelings can change, but I know your feelings for him haven't. Why should that even be a question?"

"Because he keeps abandoning me?" Tifa stated, showing a hint of annoyance. While she was certain Yuffie understood the severity of the situation, her choice of words still caused a bit of irritation.

"He's not abandoning you," Yuffie said.

"How do you know for sure?" Tifa asked.

"Because I know him," Yuffie answered. "You do too, and you can't honestly say that I know him better than you do."

"Yuf…" Tifa sighed, uncertain of what to say next.

"Look, I know he did this before when he had Geostigma," Yuffie spoke, bringing up the incident before Tifa had a chance to. "That's why it feels familiar, right?"

Tifa could only nod.

"But it's not the same," Yuffie continued. "Last time, he thought his life was over. This time, he knows his life isn't. Besides, why would he be abandoning you if he still comes home to visit? Sure, he's an idiot for not calling you more, but at least he's kept in touch, right?"

Yuffie moved her chair over and put her hands on Tifa's shoulder.

"Teef, I may not know him better than you, but I know that everything he does is with your best interest at heart," Yuffie said in a comforting manner. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but his intentions are always about satisfying and protecting you, aren't they?"

Tifa looked at her friend for a moment, understanding her point. However, a few choice words from Yuffie weren't enough to erase the past six months of feeling distant.

"What could he possibly hope to gain from being away for this long?" Tifa asked, more out of curiosity than in expectation of receiving an answer.

"I really can't say," Yuffie responded as Tifa expected. "But knowing him, he must genuinely believe it's what's best for you. Remember when he left the first time? It wasn't because he wanted you to be alone, but because he didn't want to burden you with his pain."

That was certainly the reason Cloud gave her when she finally had her heart-to-heart talk with him about his Geostigma, and Tifa had accepted it even as she hoped he realized that she'd always wanted to fight the ailment alongside him.

"Then there was that time he left your hometown," Yuffie spoke up again. "I remember you telling me about this: how he wanted to join SOLDIER to impress you but didn't even realize you were already falling for him."

Tifa gradually realized Yuffie was right. Cloud's actions toward her may have always had the best intentions, but he wasn't always the brightest when it came to figuring out how such decisions could and would emotionally backfire on her. This didn't mean Tifa was no longer uncertain about her present affection toward her husband, but at least it was a start.

"You really are his life, Teef," Yuffie said. "He's dedicated himself to pleasing you. Maybe he doesn't always do it, but he wants to."

A brief paused fell between the two friends, and Tifa let Yuffie's words somewhat sink in. The confusion was still there and still nagging at her.

"What do I do now?" Tifa wondered aloud.

"It's your decision to make," Yuffie answered. "But from where I'm sitting, you'd be crazy to try to end it with him. You'd be completely lost without him."

Tifa instinctively drew back from Yuffie at her last statement, initially wanting her friend to take back what was said before having to remind herself again of Yuffie's direct honesty.

"You really think so?" Tifa asked, a question that would've been worded much more defensively had someone who she didn't feel close to made such a proclamation.

"I know so," Yuffie doubled down. "Teef, you're strong, and we all know you can handle yourself just fine, but you can't deny that Spike's the source of your strength. You stuck with him in Mideel instead of going with us, even though the world was ending, remember? Then you stayed here with him after Meteorfall and put up with his Geostigma. You had chance after chance to move on from him, but you waited for him patiently, and it paid off."

Tifa was at a loss for words. Even after years of friendship, Yuffie's perceptiveness still stunned her.

"You think you have it bad now because he's ditching you again?" Yuffie continued. "You'd fall apart completely if you decided to leave him. Yeah, we'd all try to put you back together if that were to happen, but none of us would be able to. He's the only one who can."

It took a few seconds for Yuffie's words to seep through; however, they fell short of their intention. They weren't motivating Tifa into making the right decision; they wound up confusing her further. It wasn't that Tifa didn't want to believe her friend, since Yuffie wasn't wrong about anything she'd said, but her own sense of doubt about Cloud had become too overwhelming. It was so much to bear that Yuffie's last statement, instead of feeling like a no-brainer, hit her with a realization that she really was trapped.

"I still don't know, Yuf," Tifa managed to say. "I really, really wish it were easier."

"I get it, Teef," Yuffie empathized. "I can sit here and talk to you until I'm blue in the face, but they're still your feelings. Just…have faith in him, however hard that may be right now."

"I'll try," Tifa hesitantly remarked.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come easy for her that night as the mixture of emotions she'd been juggling continued to strike at her from every angle. Even with all her discipline and training, Tifa found it difficult to stabilize her thoughts.

_He was doing this for her._

_No, he was doing this to her!_

_She needed him in order to stay strong._

_No, she was strong enough on her own!_

_Yuffie understood her too well._

_Yuffie attacked her pride!_

_Have faith in him._

_He doesn't deserve such faith!_

_Give him more time._

_He has had plenty of time!_

On and on they went, swirling through her mind to no end. Emotional fragility was not a trait she was proud of and often had to keep hidden in front of others, but with no one around that night (and the only person who she could confide her fragility in being the cause of her uneasiness this time), Tifa finally allowed herself to break down.

She buried her head into her pillow, and the tears poured out. She cried for everything: the neglect, the confusion, the worry, the indecision, and the fear. She cried because she once again felt trapped, except this time, it wasn't a question of morality in supporting AVALANCHE but of her own sense of self-worth.

For the first time in too long, Tifa cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It took all her energy to drag herself out of bed the next morning, but her routine had become so familiar that even her own emotional turmoil couldn't mess it up. In no time at all, Tifa found herself already at the bar preparing for the day.

A knock at the door interrupted her work. Tifa turned around, half-expecting Yuffie to be back for a follow-up visit to check in on her, but was surprised when she saw Cid's face through the window. She put down her rag and walked over to unlock the front door.

"Cid!" she greeted, letting him in. "What a surprise! What brings you here today?"

"Happy Birthday, girl!" Cid responded, confusing her.

"Wait, what?" Tifa asked before looking back to check on her calendar. Indeed, the date displayed was May 3rd.

"Shit, girl, did you forget your own birthday?" the old captain remarked, more amused than surprised.

"Huh, I guess so," Tifa said with a slight smile. With all the drama surrounding her life, she'd pretty much stopped paying attention to the dates.

"Well, I sure haven't, and yer goin' fer a ride wit' Shera an' me!" Cid declared.

The sudden order caught Tifa off guard.

"Cid, I can't do that!" Tifa exclaimed on instinct. "I have a bar to run!"

"Oh, I know you do," Cid replied without batting an eye. "Shelke! Cait! Get in here!"

On cue, in stepped the 21-year-old former Tsviet and the cat bot riding on his Moogle companion.

"Hey, Tifa!" Shelke greeted. "Happy Birthday! Cid gave me a ride home. I'll take care of the bar today."

"I'm supervising!" Cait Sith jumped in before Tifa could get a word out. "She and your bar will be in good hands. You just go with Cid and enjoy your birthday."

"Uh…" Tifa said, still processing the situation. "Okay…I guess. You two sure you'll be all right?"

"We'll be fine," Shelke reassured her. "I've learned from the best."

"Thanks," Tifa responded, unable to stop herself from smiling at the compliment.

"C'mon, girl, let's go!" Cid said. "Shera's waiting!"

The captain quickly hustled her out the door and aboard his airship. Shera greeted her, and before Tifa even knew it, they were sailing above the clouds.

"So…uh…where are we going?" she finally managed to ask once the ship was at cruising altitude.

"Shit, girl, if we told ya, we'd hafta kill ya," came Cid's reply.

"What?" Tifa wondered. "Why?"

"Consider it yer birthday surprise," Cid remarked. "In fact, we're gunna hafta blindfold ya so you don't see nuthin'. Find a chair an' sit down!"

Tifa eyed him with a slight look of suspicion, but did as he asked of her.

"Shera! Cover 'er up!" Cid barked from the helm.

Tifa sat there as the captain's wife wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. Once her vision was shielded, she could do nothing but wait.

* * *

The ride was smooth, and her time aboard the airship went by rather quickly as a result. It was certainly a welcomed interruption, more so than running her bar, and with every passing moment, Tifa grew increasingly glad that Cid had hightailed her out of Seventh Heaven that morning. The anticipation of her surprise helped settle her mind away from the mass confusion she'd experienced the previous night while trying to fall asleep.

Tifa had asked a few questions about her surprise, but upon realizing very quickly that the couple wouldn't give anything away even by accident, she'd stopped and traveled in relative silence.

Cid and Shera helped her deboard once they'd reached their destination, never letting her peek through her covered eyes. Although she did not know where they had stopped, Tifa could tell from the smells and sounds that they were no longer anywhere near a large city. The fresh, clean air felt heavenly to breathe.

As they walked, Tifa tried to pick up on a few more clues, but other than birds chirping, she sensed nothing. Eventually, she heard a knock and the creaking of a door opening. She knew they must have walked inside, because the feel of the air instantly changed. The last sound she heard before Cid spoke to her was the same door closing.

"All right, girl," Cid's voice came. "Shoes off first. Then let's remove that blindfold."

Tifa slipped out of her shoes to feel her feet land on the wooden floor. Her hands then went behind her head and unknotted the cloth. As soon as it dropped, her eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters down, one more to go! Thank you to everyone who has been following along so far. Please let me know your thoughts; all constructive feedback is greatly welcomed!


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter. I hope this part wraps everything up to your satisfaction, and if it doesn't, then don't be afraid to let me hear about it!

The blindfold that Cid had put on her hadn't even hit the floor yet when Tifa's hands went to cover her mouth in a moment of pure surprise. In front of her stood the entire family: Barret was holding Marlene's hand on her left, Nanaki with Cait Sith atop his head beside him, Denzel with Vincent next to her animal friends, and Yuffie, Cid, and Shera rounding out the group on the right.

"Happy Birthday, Tifa!" they all shouted simultaneously, smiling brighter than the sun.

However, as surprising as seeing them all together was, what left Tifa the most stunned wasn't the who, but the where.

"What…how…this place…?" she found herself muttering as she was shaking from moment.

"Why the questions?" Barret said in a playfully gruff tone. "You'd think a girl as sharp as her would recognize her own house!"

It still hadn't fully hit her yet. Was she really inside her own house in Nibelheim? She scanned her immediate environment, mentally pinching herself several times to make sure. There was the cabinet on the left. There was the hat and coat rack beside it. There was the red carpet in front of the door that led to the kitchen behind Denzel and Vincent. There was the grandfather clock and the miniature glass-door storage shelf with the fern plant placed atop. There were the stairs on the right that led up to the bedrooms.

It was clear as day that she was indeed standing in the den of her old Nibelheim home. Still, she couldn't believe any of it. She had to turn around, look outside the window, and see the water tower to finally accept the truth.

Overcome by the shock, Tifa bent down in pure bliss.

"Tifa!" Marlene and Denzel called, running toward her with innocent expressions of concern.

"I'm all right," she assured them, removing her hands from her mouth as they helped her stand back up straight. "But…how is this even possible?"

"Let's talk about that in the dining room instead of standing here," Vincent interjected. "Besides, I think it's best if we let the mastermind explain it."

"Mastermind?" Tifa asked.

Vincent only responded by gesturing his head toward the dining room door behind him and guiding everyone in. Tifa, with her hands now held by Marlene and Denzel, entered last.

As if being in her den wasn't enough, Tifa's eyes widened again when she crossed through the door and saw the dining room exactly as it once was: the shelf holding the plates, the refrigerator, the stove, and the sink looked like they'd never moved. The only difference was the increased number of chairs; there were now enough to seat all but Nanaki and Cait Sith instead of just a family of three.

The chairs were already arranged in a circle around the dining table. Everyone then took their seats with Tifa sitting down last.

"Well, what do you think so far, Teef?" Yuffie asked with a smile.

"I…it's still so…how?" Tifa's words remained lodged in her throat.

"Hey, mastermind!" Nanaki called, looking toward the boiler and water heater in the rear. "Come on out here and explain yourself."

Tifa followed Nanaki's gaze to the area of the dining room that was cut off from her line of sight…and out of the blind spot stepped the familiar blond locks of her husband.

"Hey, Tifa," he greeted with a grin. "Welcome home."

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, still puzzled. "Wait, what do you mean? What exactly is going on here?"

"Well…I kind of…bought this house…" he said, scratching the back of his head the way he always did when he felt nervous. "Bought back my old house too…"

"You…" Tifa slurred, "…bought our old houses?"

"Eh, kind of…" Cloud responded, then took out a photo and placed it on the table in front of where she was seated. "I actually bought that."

Tifa reached out and took the photo, staring at it intently for a few seconds. It was unmistakably the outside of her Nibelheim home, but it looked disheveled. Paint had peeled off significant parts of the outer walls, noticeable sections of the roof were missing, one of the smokestacks looked half-destroyed, and most of the windows appeared to have huge scratches on them.

She put the photo down and looked back at Cloud.

"What happened to this place?" she asked.

"I believe I can answer that," came Cait Sith's voice, and everyone turned their eyes to the cat sitting atop Nanaki's head. "You see, when Shinra collapsed, the actors who'd been placed here to cover up the town's destruction lost their paychecks. Some of them fled prior to Meteorfall, and the rest took off shortly afterward. For years, this town stayed as a ghost town."

"Having that mansion there to haunt everything didn't help," Vincent added, knowing that nobody who understood him would ever question his knowledge about the large building. "Travelers basically stayed away."

"I hated seeing our town like this," Cloud remarked. "I'd pass by it occasionally on deliveries, and it just looked like nobody cared about it anymore."

"That's why Spike came to us a little over half a year ago and asked if we'd liked to help bring this place back," Barret informed.

"I felt like I owed it to Nibelheim," Cloud continued. "The rest of the family was gracious enough to help, so here we are now."

Despite following along, their words were still somewhat of a blur to Tifa so far. Before she could gather her thoughts and formulate her next words though, another voice jumped in.

"Oh no, Spikey!" Yuffie commanded. "You're not going to be modest today. Tell her the full story!"

Tifa's eyes shifted back to her husband, sensing a slight feeling of unease in him.

"Fine," Cloud spoke again, resigning to Yuffie's demand. "I couldn't stand the sight of our old homes so dilapidated, so I decided I wanted to restore them myself. Reeve helped me dig up Shinra's old records, and I managed to track down the actors who still legally owned the properties. Fortunately, they were gracious enough to sell, seeing as how they'd abandoned the places already."

Though his eyes were wandering around the dining room as he told his story, Tifa had no doubt where his focus was. When he paused briefly, she gave him a slight look of approval, letting him know that she was listening intently.

"Once I got the properties, I had to find ways to get the tools and resources to fix them back up," Cloud continued. "Some of it, like the paint for the walls, was easy. Others, like finding the exact furniture and decorations to replace the beaten-up ones, took a little while longer. Of course, putting it all back together required some learning on my part."

"He worked with us and the WRO volunteers who were helping to restore the town," Cait Sith informed. "But make no mistake: Cloud did most of the labor on your house, because nobody was more familiar with how yours and his houses looked, and he was adamant on getting the smallest details right."

"Yeah," Cloud hesitated as he spoke. "I hope I wasn't too hard on the volunteers."

"Oh no, not at all," Cait Sith replied.

Tifa gave her husband a look of bewilderment, still processing what had just been revealed to her. "Did he really do all this?" she thought.

"In fact, we were more worried about you," said Nanaki, who then directed his attention to Tifa. "I came several times from Cosmo Canyon to check up on him and found him asleep on the floor here with a hammer still in his hand."

"And those are just the times that Nanaki found him," Vincent followed up. "Yuffie, Cid, and I all have our own stories."

"Oh shit, do I ever!" Cid exclaimed.

"Yeah, can I ask you guys to save the details for another time?" Cloud requested as his hand went to the back of his head again, now red in the face from recalling those moments. "Anyway, as the costs mounted, I needed more money for the project, so I had to take on extra deliveries."

"Hell, I was willing to fund the whole thing myself!" Barret proclaimed. "The oil business is turnin' big profits now. But Spike said no, said he don't want no charity, so I hired him to work for me instead."

"As did the WRO," said Cait Sith. "Strife Delivery Service signed up to be the official, full-time delivery provider for both the WRO and Wallace Energy Corp. He helped get pretty much all the supplies we needed to rebuild this place into this town, not to mention handling a ton of other deliveries for us. He almost never stopped working!"

"At least I saved on the costs of transporting everything here," Cloud smiled, stating the obvious. "Still, it wasn't easy to constantly haul heavy stuff with Fenrir."

"Ya coulda called Shera an' me for help, kid!" Cid declared. "You know how much cargo our airship can haul."

"I know," Cloud acknowledged. "But I felt it was only right for me to do most of the heavy lifting, since I was the one who brought all of you into this."

"We family, Spike," Barret reminded. "You call, we come."

"Yeah, I get it," Cloud replied sheepishly.

Tifa watched as he redirected his attention toward her and slowly approached. He stopped on her right side, placed a hand on the back of her chair, and tilted his eyes down to meet hers.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and genuinely, although everyone could hear him clearly. "I know I've been distant. I knew going into this project would keep me away from you for long periods of time, but I wanted to do this for you. I felt seeing your old house back to the way it was would be a better birthday gift than flowers."

Tifa was still sitting in stunned silence, mentally piecing together every bit of information. Here she was, inside her childhood home, now under her ownership again through her husband, restored to the way she remembered it as a child due to his unwavering dedication and commitment.

"This is where he's been the whole time," her thoughts finally realized. "He wasn't out doing anything sinister behind your back. He was rebuilding your home."

"It looks…just like it did?" were the only words she managed to articulate when she finally decided to speak.

"Yeah, including upstairs," Cloud responded. "Want to see?"

"And…you all were…in on this?" she asked, inadvertently ignoring his last question and looking around the room at everyone else before being greeting by nods. She fixed her gaze on Marlene and Denzel. "Even you two?"

"Cloud knew we'd find out if he didn't tell us," Marlene said proudly.

"It was hard not to spoil the surprise," Denzel added with a cheeky grin.

Tifa smiled back in relief. Even with her own distress from the turmoil he'd put her through, her motherly side was thankful that he didn't keep the children in the dark. Still though, she was slightly disappointed at herself for not catching onto the fact that they were on the inside. In hindsight, it should have been obvious that something was different this time when their mood during these past months wasn't as melancholic as when Cloud had left them due to Geostigma; however, she'd attributed this difference to her ability to hide the signs of strain that she was feeling while she was in front of them.

"Tifa," came Barret's gruff but caring voice. "Cloud is the one who thought this all up, but when he approached us and asked if we'd help do this for you, turning him down never crossed any of our minds."

"It need not be said that Aerith was our heartbeat," Nanaki followed, and no one batted an eye at his statement. "But you were, and still are, undoubtedly our soul. You always prioritize our needs above yours. You care for us in the most genuine way, and now we want to show how much we care for you."

"You kept the group together when we could've been broken," Yuffie chimed in.

"And you put me back together when I actually did break, more than once," Cloud stated, redirecting Tifa's attention back in his direction. "Restoring this house for you won't come close to making up for that, but I did it because I wanted you to be happy. I owe you more than everything I could ever offer you."

The emotional rushes that Tifa had been experiencing over the course of the previous six long months were returning, but this time, instead of confusion and uncertainty, there was only joy and elation. Though she didn't need them reinforced, the bonds this family had established proved yet again to be unbreakable. It always amused her when she took time to think about how this group, filled with so many different personalities and attitudes that should have clashed and torn itself apart, could continue to go against conventional wisdom and remain so tight-knit.

At the center of it all was the man who now stood beside her both affectionately and literally. As she now looked up at him, and his sweet words sunk into her, the past six months of growing distant from him started vanishing into the abyss. All she saw at present was the boy who'd stolen her heart before she even understood what love was, the same boy who grew into the man to whom she would make the decision to devote herself for life. Once more, he'd proven to her that it was the correct decision, that she—and only she—was his world, and he was willing to go to the most grandiose lengths to make her happy.

"Welcome home, Tifa," he said again, never taking his Mako eyes off her ruby ones.

It was her turn to show him her gratitude, even if she knew that he would feel there was no need to. Tears were welling up in Tifa's eyes—this time from euphoria and not sorrow—but her pride kept them from falling out while the rest of her family was watching. There would be time for that later when she was alone with him.

"You jerk," she managed to utter with the widest smile she'd formed in ages, standing up to face her husband. "You stupid, stupid jerk! Do you have any idea how much I worried about you?"

Her arms looped around his neck, and she buried her face onto his shoulder. She felt him hug her back, pulling her in tightly in a manner she hadn't felt for so long.

"You stupid, stupid jerk!" she continued to say, slapping one hand down repeatedly on his shoulder while never losing her smile. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

She pulled her face away from his shoulder before lifting herself up to meet his lips with hers. She felt him relax in response, allowing her to take full control and pour her emotions into this intimate moment. All the pent-up anger at him for making her feel abandoned, all the lonely nights she'd spent agonizing over his well-being, and all the instances when she felt she was drifting apart from him evaporated with this display of affection. It didn't matter to her that the rest of the family was watching; they were family after all, and they knew how much she loved him.

Once her feelings were successfully conveyed, she broke the kiss and looked back at the rest of the group. They all wore smiles of satisfaction.

"Thank you," she said with sincerity. "Thank you all."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent catching up and reminiscing. Cloud had already bought tea and was prepared to make and serve it, but Tifa insisted on doing it herself.

"This is my house after all," she told everyone. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't?"

More details about Nibelheim's restoration were revealed as the group conversed. Although Cloud had done most of the work to restore his and Tifa's childhood homes, the WRO had taken charge over the rest of Nibelheim's rebuilding and would announce their efforts to the masses when the time was right. Wallace Energy Corp. had taken over both the Shinra mansion and the site of the old Mako reactor. Barret revealed that he was planning to branch his company out into investing in renewable forms of energy to replace the reactor, and with Vincent's blessing, his company would convert the mansion into a facility dedicated to researching alternative energy sources.

"Oil ain't gonna last forever, so we gonna make Nibelheim the center of clean energy in Gaia," Barret confidently asserted.

In the afternoon, the group asked Tifa to take them on an "official" tour of the town and its surrounding vicinity. Although hesitant at first, considering the events that occurred the last time she worked as a guide, Tifa soon found herself greatly enjoying her old routine again despite a decade-long hiatus. She showed the group the places she cherished the most, describing the legends surrounding Mt. Nibel and giving special attention to the water well where she detailed the night that one of the most important promises in her life had been made.

* * *

The door knocked, and she heard his voice.

"Tifa?" Cloud called.

"Yeah, I'm here," she answered. "Come on in."

He entered her bedroom, closed the door, turned the corner, and saw her sitting on her bed.

"The kids are asleep now," Cloud informed her. "They're starting to like your parents' beds a little too much. Marlene even said it's more comfortable than her bed at home."

She responded with a slight chuckle. The day had passed, and everyone elected to depart the next day so the family could spend a little more time together. Marlene and Denzel, having already slept in her parents' beds from their sporadic visits to Cloud throughout the past six months, stayed with her. The rest of the group stayed at the inn.

"Sorry, I just realized that I never even wished you a happy birthday today," he said. "Happy Twenty-Five, Tifa."

"You didn't need to say it," she informed. "Clearly, you didn't forget, and this gift is more than enough."

She looked around her room as she said those words, showing him through her body language how much she appreciated everything he'd done. She still couldn't believe that he'd gotten all the details right, including her flower-patterned bed sheet and the two stuffed animals, which he told her earlier that he had to repurchase after he discovered them to be missing when he'd first inspected the house.

He approached the bed and sat down on her left, then took her hand in his.

"No, it's not," he apologized again. "Not after what I put you through."

"Cloud, no, don't go there," she jumped in before he could lament any further. "After what you've done for me, I feel like I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Never," he replied. "I knew the risks, and I still took them. No matter how you might feel now, you were still right the other night when you said I was the reason our marriage was on the ropes. I should have at least called you more while I was away to let you know I was all right."

"Why didn't you?" she asked purely out of curiosity with no ill will.

Cloud gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I didn't know what else to say to you," he admitted. "I knew you were tired of hearing the same old excuses and wouldn't buy into them for much longer, but they were all I had. I couldn't spoil the surprise, but you know that I could never lie to you either."

He couldn't lie to her. He wasn't hiding anything sinister, but he didn't call because he couldn't lie to her. Tifa's heart swelled a little more at his statement and her realization, reminded once again that his commitment to her was genuine.

She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him to show him her gratitude.

"Thank you," she said, knowing nothing else was needed at that moment.

"Don't thank me yet," came his response to her surprise. "I have one more gift to give you."

"What? Cloud, you don't have to…" she said before she was interrupted by him pulling out an envelope and handing it to her. She looked on the back and noticed that it was sealed.

"He said it was for your eyes only, so I didn't dare give it to you this morning when everyone else was watching," her husband informed her.

"He?" she questioned.

"Open it, and you'll see," Cloud smiled at her.

Tifa carefully unsealed the envelope and pulled out the single sheet inside. As she unfolded it, her eyes went wide immediately when she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Tifa,_

_My goodness, how long has it been? I'm sorry that I could not be there to celebrate your birthday, but age has caught up with me and confined me to this wheelchair. My days of moving from town to town are over._

_I had tried my best to disappear from the map so that Shinra wouldn't track me, but thanks to the efforts of you and your friends, I no longer need to dodge their watchful eyes. Still though, to avoid having to confront the dreadful memories of my past, I continue to remain hidden, but I should have figured there was no avoiding that husband of yours. Somehow, he tracked me down and paid me a visit, and I'm eternally grateful he did, as his visit allowed me to find you once again._

_Cloud has always been sharp despite his social struggles, hasn't he?_

_I would prefer not to write my location down, but Cloud knows where I am. It would be amazing to see you again, to discover what an incredible person you've become. Please, bring your family; I would be honored to recant them with stories of the best student I have ever trained._

_Stay persistent and dedicated!_

_Master Zangan_

Tifa didn't bother controlling the tears falling from her eyes this time. Upon finishing reading the final words in the letter, she placed it aside and threw her arms around her husband, bawling from the elation of hearing her mentor's voice again. Cloud held her tightly, giving her all the time in the world to release her inner joy.

"Where…where is he?" she finally managed to say between sobs.

"Mideel," Cloud answered.

"How did you…?" she had to ask.

"It wasn't easy, even when I was searching the town," he informed. "The man knows how to hide."

Tifa returned her head to his shoulder and shed out the rest of her tears, satisfied with the fact that Cloud had successfully reached out to her master and choosing to put off asking for the details of his excursion to a later time. She found herself in another moment of silence with him, but unlike the ones they'd experienced a few nights ago, this one felt completely comfortable and right.

"I…I can't believe you did all this," she finally remarked after she gathered all her thoughts on everything had been revealed to her today. "Our town…our homes…Master Zangan…"

"I'd do anything for you," he responded. "I owe you everything and more."

"Thank you…again…" she said, pulling back and placing her forehead against his.

"Can I make another request though?" he asked, slightly confusing her again with his choice of words.

"Go ahead," she answered, drawing back slightly and wondering where he was leading her this time.

"Tifa," he began, and she sensed some hesitation in his voice. She knew he wasn't always the best at making requests from her, even after getting married, so she squeezed his shoulders near his neck to reassure him that she would be considerate of every word he'd say. "I restored our houses as your birthday gift, but I want them to be more than just that. We've been together for a long time, and I know I'm not always the best at reading people, but I can tell over the years that…well…you've never felt at home in the city."

His words came as a surprise, because she didn't expect him to be this discerning. Even in all the years they'd been together, she didn't think she'd dropped him any hints about this part of her, having convinced herself long ago that she was satisfied with her current life…or so she'd thought.

"Yes, we've built a home for ourselves in Edge, but over the years, I noticed how you never felt at home," he continued, repeating his words. "I think you know what I mean."

She did. The city had been her home for years, but there were plenty of days when it still wasn't home. She gave him a nod to let him know she understood his point.

"That's why I've been thinking: how about if we move back here to Nibelheim, back to our old homes?" he proposed, finally revealed his request. "I saw that glint in your eyes earlier today when we were around town. I hadn't seen it since we were kids here. It's that glint you only get from being home, and I've been feeling it too. This is our home, Tifa. It's always been. We've just stayed away for a decade, so maybe it's time for us to come home."

She was almost floored by his perceptiveness. She knew the afternoon and this return to Nibelheim overall felt different, but she never pinpointed how, and yet here was Cloud letting her know how much he'd sensed it. She shouldn't be surprised, since they were married after all and as familiar with each other as any married couple ought to be, but for him to see something in her that she hadn't even realized herself still stunned her.

"It won't be immediate of course, since we'd have to take care of everything in Edge first, but I would love for us to be part of the fabric of this town again," he continued. "I've already talked to Marlene and Denzel, and they both love it here. Plus, how great would it be if we were directly responsible for helping to bring our own town back?"

Tifa gave him an agreeable smile. The more she listened, the more she liked where this was going.

"It sounds like you already have a plan," she remarked.

"Well, I kind of do," he admitted. "Shelke will run Seventh Heaven in Edge. I've already picked up on her desire to run her own place one day, so why not? We'll come back, finish rebuilding the town, and then you can take over the old pub and open a new Seventh Heaven here. Better yet, maybe you could even run Master Zangan's dojo. I know you're happiest when you face and conquer challenges, Tifa. Why not take on the challenge of reviving Nibelheim and carrying on his legacy?"

The smile widened to one of pure gratification, and she didn't try to control it. He was proving beyond any shred of doubt now how deeply he could see into her. She'd longed for such a challenge, but operating the bar in a bustling city had inhibited her ability to pursue it, so he went forward and laid out a plan for her to reengage and rediscover this side of her.

"When did you get so perceptive?" she asked him rather playfully.

"I'm not," he answered. "I just know you."

He returned her smile with one of his own before releasing her from his embrace and standing up.

"It's getting late," he said. "I should get back to my place."

Hearing those words, she instinctively reached out and took hold of his wrist, causing him to look back and meet her eyes again.

"Stay," she softly commanded. "I've missed you."

"I shouldn't," he remarked. "Not after what I put you through last six months. Plus, this is your room, not ours. We shouldn't share a bed again until…"

"…I'm ready," she finished for him before he had a chance to. She knew where he would be taking this conversation, so she continued speaking. "I told you: I've missed you. Please, don't lament on the last six months. Haven't I said before that you need to stop lamenting? You've more than shown me today how much I matter to you."

He hesitated for a brief moment before sitting back down. To reinforce her desire, she looped her arms around him again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then does this mean I can put this back on you?" he asked.

She watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a familiar jeweled band. Her heart instantly skipped a beat upon seeing the wedding ring, and a mixture of jubilation, relief, and regret ran through her blood. She didn't need to say a single word, simply extending her left hand in front of him and allowing him to slip it back onto her finger, silently declaring to herself that the idea of ever removing it again should never cross her mind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, stroking the symbol of their eternal commitment.

"Don't be," he reassured her. "I understand. I should be the one apologizing."

"No," she responded. "It was wrong of me to assume the worst. You're my husband. You always keep your promises. I shouldn't doubt you again."

Cloud pulled her into another embrace, and Tifa let herself melt into his warmth, prouder than ever to wear both her ring and his name. It took no more than a day to erase six months of turmoil, and it was another example of how the vows they'd forged to each other throughout their lives—from the water tower to their mutual confession to their wedding and beyond—would only continue to strengthen the resolve that bound them together.

They were more than just Mr. and Mrs. Cloud and Tifa Strife. They were each other's foundation, pillars, and structures. In every essence of the word, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made it obvious, but after reading this chapter, did you catch the double meaning behind the title?
> 
> Again, as I said at the beginning of the story, I really wish I could give credit to the author who came up with this general plot, but I've completely forgotten the fic and series this story is based on, so if (by chance) you happen to be that author, please let me know, and I will generously credit you for the inspiration.
> 
> Did you enjoy the story? Were you satisfied/dissatisfied with anything? Please feel free to leave me any constructive feedback you may have. I love hearing from you! Thank you for reading!


End file.
